Solid-state storage devices may have different read time Tr, stream time Ts, and other characteristics, which may affect device performance in different data layout configurations. Usage characteristics, such as the size of typical read and/or write operations may also impact device performance. What is needed is a storage module capable of adaptive data layout to enable the solid-state storage device to provide improved performance in accordance with different storage medium characteristics and/or device usage patterns.